


Where We Come From

by Charlie_Keagan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Canon Autistic Character, Disabled Character, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, OCD Character, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic character, Trans Male Character, hard of hearing character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Keagan/pseuds/Charlie_Keagan
Summary: This is a ongoing mini series about Ryan and Jeremy who live on a farm with their three kids. Gavin, Michael, and Lindsay live on the neighboring farm with their own son. Jack and Geoff are the friendly owners of the farmers market, and Trevor and Matt are the cool hipster uncles that only sometimes visit because farms aren't their favorite.





	Where We Come From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongOfTheBirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheBirds/gifts).



> this started as a headcannon I sent to Nick and now its a mini series that'll consist of who knows how many chapters and I guilty pleasure write it.
> 
> Me and Em got a little carried away talking about it and now most of the characters have some sort of mental disorder or disability. Lindsay, Michael and Gavin are poly and Gavin is trans because we like to project on our characters.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy. There's more to come, and no promises that any additions will be done in chronological order as I again I'm guilty pleasure writing this.

Jeremy and Ryan met when they were nineteen. 

Ryan was put in charge of the sports pages of the school's yearbook and Jeremy so happened to be on the gymnastics team. The fact that Ryan found Jeremy attractive had absolutely nothing to do with his decision to put a quote from his interview center page. (At least that’s what Ryan claims, though no one really believes him.) The interview was only a handful of questions but the two had hit it off and chatted until the campus cafe closed. They exchanged numbers at the end of the interview, neither wanting to stop the ongoing conversation. Long talks filled with awkward flirting turned into dating a few months after.

Jeremy and Ryan got married when they were twenty-two.

Ryan proposed to Jeremy shortly after his final competition senior year. An event Ryan planned for months making sure every detail was perfect. When he finally got down on one knee the prepared speech vanished from his mind and left him a blubbering mess until he finally choked out the four word question. Eleven months later they were standing at the alter. Ryan wore a white suit and Jeremy a deep purple. They both cried and smiled throughout the entire thing. Till this day it was the gayest wedding anyone has ever experienced. Of course both Trevor and Matt, their long-time friends and over excited wedding planners wouldn’t have settled for less. 

Jeremy and Ryan bought the farmhouse when they were twenty-three.

They were living in a small one bedroom apartment when they decided they wanted to start a family. They saw no reason to wait as advised by some family members. So they went house hunting the day after the big decision. The moment they saw the farmhouse they immediately fell in love. It was the perfect place for them to raise their family. The house had white chipped paint, but nothing a new coat wouldn't fix and a beautiful wraparound porch. It was a two story house with five bedrooms and two bathrooms. The property was a quarter of an acre, with part of a forest on it. It was far enough out of town that they had privacy, but close enough that it didn’t take that long to get to town. It was far enough from the road it wasn’t dangerous, but close enough to see the rusty mailbox on its weathered post. It wasn’t perfect but it was home. 

Jeremy and Ryan adopted Elliot when they were twenty-five

When they got the call from the adoption agency, they were more than ecstatic. The drive seemed to take days and Jeremy thought Ryan’s nerves would suffocate him as he soothed his husband. He told him over and over what good fathers they’d be. As soon as the couple saw Elliot the waterworks began.

Elliot was eleven months with dark skin, pale blue eyes, and a hell of a pair of lungs. The first two weeks were absolutely miserable. Whenever one of them touched Elliot he immediately burst into tears, screaming at the top of his lungs until he was put down. Eventually, they realised that he was happiest near a fan with the temperature of the house colder than they usually kept it. It took another two months before they could pick the boy up without a meltdown.

The first time it happened, Ryan didn’t notice at first. He had gone upstairs to grab the baby from his crib and carry him downstairs for breakfast. At this point, the both of them tended to drown out the screaming cries the boy made in their ears so it wasn’t until Ryan walked into the kitchen and noticed Jeremy staring at him weirdly that he realised it didn’t happen. They both were grinning the rest of the day and wrote it down on the calendar as a significant moment in the boy's life.

Jeremy, Ryan, and Elliot welcomed Nikolai and Nicollet into the family when the couple was twenty-six and Elliot was two.

The twins were barely two weeks old when they got to bring them home from the hospital. Since the blond haired, green eyed pair were born a month early Jeremy and Ryan decided Elliot was too young to hold them. This was something that Elliot was completely okay with as he didn’t want to hold them anyways. It took awhile until the eldest warmed up to his new siblings.

Even as babies, the personality difference in the twins was extremely prominent. Nikolai was quiet, Nicollet was loud. Nicollet wanted to move around and explore, while Nikolai was perfectly happy just laying in the arms of whoever was holding him. Nikolai always stared at whoever was holding him with wide eyes, and Nicollet always seemed to be staring at something that no one else could see.

As the kids grew older, their odd little habits eventually were given a name. Jeremy and Ryan did their best to adapt to the needs of each child, always wanting them to be as comfortable in themselves as possible. They wanted their children to have everything they needed to succeed in life. 

The kids grew up tending to the garden with Jeremy, helping him bake pies and sell goods at the local farmers market Saturday mornings. The kids were always eager to see what small goodies Geoff and Jack had brought them. Jack and Geoff ran the local farmers market and they were always excited to see Jeremy come in with his arms full of baskets and the kids following behind like ducklings. 

Ryan took advantage of the farmhouse and woods to teach the kids everything he could about nature and how the world works. Their neighbors Lindsay, Michael and Gavin and their son Fletcher taught them how to ride horses and let them explore the other various farm animals they had. The kids took quickly to their neighbors and always asked to include Fletcher in their mini adventures around the farms. 

They knew that their family was far from conventional, but it was still family. And Ryan and Jeremy wouldn’t of had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr : https://charlie-keagan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Commission Me : https://goo.gl/forms/2iWXPpsFdQ63t5at2


End file.
